Tiempo En Contra
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Dicen que el tiempo no es amiga de nadie. Tal vez tendrías que ponerte del lado del tiempo para entender. One-Shot. Thorki


Hice esta historia como parte de un concurso Thorki, iba a presentarlo como un Drabble, pero pronto me di cuenta que sería imposible. Me agradó demasiado escribir algo así, este universo que cree lo amé. También hice la edición con Photoshop, mi primer trabajo en esa área. Esta horrible, pero me encanta uvu.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Marvel y Disney. La historia es de mi propia autoría y está prohibida su copia o adaptación.

**Advertencia:** One-Shot. Muerte de un personaje. Destinados. Lemon poco descriptivo. Menciones de otras parejas, más que nada, para explicar más a fondo cómo funcionan los "tatuajes".

Palabras de solo el capítulo: **13,185**

**Linda Lectura.**

"**TIEMPO EN CONTRA"**

_Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell — Ain't No Mountain High Enough_

Tony se encontraba sentado en la terraza de un restaurante, jugando con su celular.

Loki lo había citado ahí, llamando demasiado temprano para su gusto y despertándolo de sus dulces sueños, exigiéndole que se vieran.

Tony había bufado y colgó.

Y estuvo a punto de volver a dormir cuando su noble esposo le dijo: "_Cariño, sabes que no le debes de colgar a la gente así, podría ser algo importante". _Y como era mega imposible mandar al demonio a su angelical rubio, había bufado y devolvió la llamada.

Como espero, Loki prometió apuñalarlo si volvía a colgarle.

Estaba seguro de que su demora era una leve venganza por haberle colgado en la mañana.

—¿Por qué querías que te viera? —fue su saludo cuando el pelinegro apareció y se sentó enfrente de él.

Loki no respondió, en cambio, sólo mostró su antebrazo izquierdo. Llevaba tatuado en su piel las raíces de una planta que nacían del interior de su muñeca, como si siguieran el recorrido de las mismas venas, y se detenían al llegar a su parte interna del codo.

Y entre tantas raíces, un hermoso capullo, completamente cerrado y de tamaño pequeño se hacía notar, siendo el centro de atención entre tanto verde.

Tony levantó una ceja con curiosidad. _Esto _era una verdadera noticia.

—¿Cuándo?

—Apenas esta mañana —frunció el ceño con desagrado, Tony bebió de su café.

—Lo dices como si fuera una condena.

—¿No lo es?

—Al principio —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Miró la mirada molesta que el ojiverde le daba a su tatuaje.

El "tatuaje" era una marca que todo el mundo llevaba, no había ser humano en la tierra que no llevara uno. Esta marca era para todos y siempre con el mismo significado: Una flor que representaba la personalidad de tu destinado. E igual que las huellas dactilares, no había una que se pareciera o repitiera.

—¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser? —preguntó Tony con interés. Loki le dio una fea mirada.

—¿Me veo como alguien que haya tenido reciente contacto?

—Ciertamente, se ve que necesitas una buena noche de sexo, gruñonsito —dijo ante la mirada afilada del pelinegro y, antes de que comenzara a gruñirle de verdad, continuó—. De todas formas, debiste de haber saludado a alguien nuevo, o acercarte a alguien desconocido. Si no te gusta tocar a otras personas, debería de ser más fácil para ti recordar a _alguien._

Loki se quedó en silencio, no es como si no hubiera pensado en eso desde ese día en la mañana, pero no hubo persona que hubiera tocado. Los capullos aparecían siempre cuando había tacto con el destinado, siendo instantáneo el nacimiento, de no ser así, el botón no tardaba más de 24 hrs en nacer.

Pero en su caso…

—Nadie. No hubo nadie —confesó con frustración.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ambos intentando procesar la información de distintas formas. Tony miró su propio tatuaje, dos girasoles brillantes y grandes en todo su antebrazo izquierdo. Era la representación de Steve, su destinado y ahora esposo.

Cuando había conocido al rubio, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera su destinado. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos, incluso para atraerse. Pero cuando se tocaron por primera vez, cuando sus manos se estrecharon por primera vez, Tony había sentido la conexión instantánea.

No fue tanta la sorpresa de ver el capullo de un girasol, que ver _por quién _era el capullo.

Supo que Steve había sentido lo mismo y sus sospechas sólo se confirmaron cuando el capullo de un narciso apareció en el antebrazo derecho del rubio.

Fue Loki quien rompió de repente el silencio, siendo su tono de voz uno distante.

—Arde.

Bueno, _eso _también era una sorpresa.

Tony lo miró con ojo crítico antes de preguntar—. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con tus otros síntomas?

Loki se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, pero de una o de otra forma, no es normal que arda.

—¿Ya hiciste la cita con Bruce? —Loki asintió levemente.

—Lo veré dentro de unas semanas.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Tony con una preocupación que no iba a dejar notar pues, desde hace meses, Loki se había encontrado continuamente enfermo o débil, cosa nada normal para alguien tan sano como él.

—¿Reconoces qué tipo de capullo es? —preguntó el millonario, para que su mente dejara de viajar a pensamientos que no eran nada agradables.

Loki frunció el ceño, mirando más fijamente el tatuaje en su brazo, después de varios minutos dijo:

—La punta comienza a pintarse de rojo —lo cual era bastante sorprendente, si se tenía en cuenta que Loki no había tenido contacto con nadie—, parece un tulipán.

Tony ya estaba buscando información, siendo Jarvis, (hablando a través de su celular inteligente), el que comenzará a decir la información.

—Los Tulipanes Rojos, simbolizan el amor perfecto, eterno, el fuego y la pasión. Hay una leyenda turca que va muy ligada con este color de la flor en especial.

"La leyenda habla del príncipe Farhad, quién se enamora de Shirin, una cortesana de belleza incomparable.

Todo empezó cuando el príncipe le declara su amor y ella lo acepta. No obstante, la gente no aprobaba su amor, ya que ella no tenía sangre noble. Se dice que una mujer de la nobleza llena de celos y envidia mandó a asesinar a la joven Shirin.

Farhad la encuentra apuñalada con una daga. Adolorido por la pérdida de su amor, e impotente por no hallar al culpable para vengar su muerte, el príncipe toma un caballo y sale corriendo a los campos para suicidarse con su espada y que su alma llegase rápido hacia Shirin.

Se dice que su sangre bañó por completo los campos, y que de cada gota surgieron los más bellos tulipanes rojos para consagrar su amor eterno."

—Es así como el significado de los tulipanes rojos expresan la belleza incomparable, la devoción, luto y amor eterno. Hay varias versiones de esta leyenda pero, cuando se habla de los tulipanes rojos, se asocian con esta versión de la leyenda —terminó Jarvis.

Loki alzó una ceja desdeñosa y miró a Tony con la expresión en blanco.

—Bueno, es agradable saber que mi futuro con mi destinado está ligado a la tragedia y que él no dudará en suicidarse si muero —dijo Loki al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

**:::::(...):::::**

—Mierda.

La mala palabra consiguió que el gerente le mirara con un ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Thor sonrió con disculpa, su jefe le barrió con la mirada y se alejó de él para supervisar la cocina.

Thor murmuró malas palabras hacia su jefe, al tiempo que levantaba la manga de su camisa. Las raíces del tatuaje en su brazo derecho comenzaron a arder de nuevo, rasco la piel intentando deshacer la sensación, pero solo comenzó a irritar la carne. Soltó otra maldición.

Apenas unos días un capullo había comenzado a crecer entre las raíces de su tatuaje, con sus bellos tonos rojos y rosas.

Había estado aterrado cuando lo vio una mañana al levantarse. Intento recordar si había conocido a alguien recientemente, pues los capullos siempre aparecían cuando la persona tenía contacto físico con su destinado.

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber estado en contacto con alguien nuevo recientemente, o por lo al menos, nadie fuera de los esnobs que tenía que atender continuamente y que, obviamente, no podía tocar. Tampoco podía ser ninguna de las mujeres y donceles con los que había compartido cama esa semana pues, de ser así, su flor tatuada habría abierto por completo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no recordaba haber leído en ningún lado que el tatuaje ardiera, no debía ser normal en absoluto.

Sus pensamientos fueron enseguida detenidos y su atención fue llamada por un movimiento en la puerta.

Una mujer castaña, (claramente no una niña rica, si su ropa fuera de lugar y su estado de sorpresa por el sitio, le decía que era su primera vez en un lugar así), entró en el restaurante, llevada enseguida a la mesa con un hombre, (que obviamente estaba gastando todos sus ahorros en ese restaurante, si su traje de segunda mano le decía algo).

Detuvo al mesero al que le tocaba la mesa donde la castaña se había sentado, pidiéndole enseguida que lo dejara encargarse de la mesa. Sam se encogió de hombros y le permitió atender a su cliente.

Thor se acercó con una sonrisa galante. La mujer enseguida alzó la vista, (Thor se alegró de ver que sí era una mujer bonita de cerca y de lejos), y se quedó con la boca abierta.

El rubio sabía bien que su aspecto era increíblemente irresistible, por lo que lo aprovechaba al máximo y cuanto podía, sobre todo si de obtener satisfacción sexual se trataba.

Atendió muy bien a la pareja, la mujer disimulando muy bien su interés en él para que su cita no se enfadara y la dejara con la cuenta.

Estaba retirándose de la mesa, después de haber dejado los platos con comida, cuando volvió a alzar la vista y su atención fue llamada de nuevo.

Un hombre estaba sentado en la terraza, acompañado de un castaño que Thor reconocía bastante bien. El aura del primero no distaba mucho de la de los demás comensales, (elegante y presuntuosa), pero había algo más ahí que le llamaba la atención. Su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros era una razón, pero también el rostro con los rasgos más hermosos que había visto.

No era la primera vez que Thor lo veía, sabía por otros que era un cliente recurrente, un hombre imposible de ignorar. El pelinegro se sentó en su lugar de siempre, donde siempre era atendido por alguien más.

Aunque Odinson estuvo siempre atento a sus mesas, sus ojos siempre terminaban moviéndose hacia el pelinegro. Se llegó a preguntar levemente si Stark estaría saliendo con él, pues tenía entendido que el castaño acababa de casarse.

—Disculpa —la voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, vio hacia a la castaña con una sonrisa, ella enseguida se sonrojó.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó con coqueta amabilidad.

—Quería saber, ¿cuál es tu hora de salida? —Thor sonrió con diversión, mirando hacia su mesa, donde el hombre estaba muy entretenido en su comida.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cita? —quiso saber, sintiendo pena por el otro.

—Bueno, no fue una sorpresa notar que esta cita no llevara a nada —dijo, mostrando su claro desinterés por el otro. Thor le dio su número, que ya tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo.

—Salgo en dos horas, ¿tiempo suficiente para deshacerte de él?

—Más que suficiente.

**:::::(...):::::**

Frigga volvió a llamar por segunda vez.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, antes de colgar y volver a marcar. Se encontraba bajo una sombrilla en medio de su espléndido jardín, su amado esposo y Balder, su hijo menor, se habían retirado a su trabajo y escuela, respectivamente, después de haber tomado un tranquilo desayuno. Frigga aprovechó su momento de paz para marcar al mayor de sus hijos, que se encontraba muy lejos de ella en esos momentos y con el que intentaba tener contacto al menos una vez por semana.

Sin embargo, fue hasta el segundo pitido de la tercera llamada que recibió respuesta del rubio.

—¿Qué? —fue el saludo ronco que recibió de su hijo.

Frigga formó una sonrisa tensa, aunque su hijo no pudiera verla. Estaba claro que Thor apenas se estaba despertando, aunque fueran más de las doce y miércoles, día laboral.

—Thor, cariño —dijo con amabilidad, no hubo reacción inmediata de su retoño, por lo que apretó más los labios—. Soy tu madre.

Esta vez, Frigga pudo escuchar el "Maldición" por parte del rubio y un fuerte golpe, frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba el alboroto que Thor estaba haciendo y luego una voz suave, adormilada y femenina preguntando: "¿Qué sucede, Thor?". Thor enseguida la despachó sin detalles y luego escuchó el clic de una puerta.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, sonando mucho más despierto.

—Hola, cariño —sonrió con un poco más de tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mmm —fue la leve respuesta, seguida de un ruidoso bostezo—. Bien, igual que siempre, supongo.

—¿Era una chica la que se escuchó hace unos momentos? —preguntó de forma amable, recordando la suave voz, pensando que tal vez Thor por fin había sentado cabeza—. ¿Tienes una relación seria?

Thor se aclaró la garganta con obvia incomodidad—. No…, en realidad no, madre… Es solo una amiga.

Para que Thor ni siquiera mencionara su nombre, era claro que ni siquiera tenía el título de "una amiga". La mujer suspiró con desgano.

—De acuerdo —dijo, antes de tornar su voz con un tono más preocupado—. Thor, hijo… Tu padre descubrió que te había estado ayudando con la renta del departamento y demás.

El rubio al otro lado del teléfono, comenzó a sudar frío, eso no auguraba nada bueno para él.

—Hemos hablado y… estuve de acuerdo en dejar de ayudarte con el dinero —oh, oh—. Te amo, Thor, pero no veo que estés dando al menos el intento de cambiar tu situación. Se que no eres feliz con la vida que llevas, pero si volvemos a darte todo el dinero de antes, volverás a dilapidarlo —Thor ni siquiera sabía qué significaba eso—. Sabes que, si decides volver a la universidad, a estudiar la carrera que tu desees, te ayudaremos de forma económica…, pero si decides no volver a una carrera y seguir trabajando, es hora de que te valgas para todo por tu propia cuenta.

Thor se quedó en completo silencio.

No es como si el rubio no pudiera pagar la renta, el gas, el agua, la luz y la comida, pero pagar todo eso significaba renunciar a los gustos caros que todavía se daba. No ayudaba en nada que su madre volviera a sacar el tema de la universidad.

Para él era como estar en la cuerda floja.

—¿Thor? —llamó Frigga con preocupación, Thor parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

—Sí, lo siento, sigo aquí.

—Lo lamento, hijo —dijo ella, y Thor no dudó de que lo hacía—, pero espero que entiendas por qué lo hago.

Thor tragó saliva. Mantuvo un poco más de conversación con su madre, pero cuando le quedó claro a Frigga que su hijo no estaba de ánimos para más charla, se despidió de él con cariño.

Thor colgó y se quedó viendo su celular con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se dirigieron al diminuto capullo, donde los rosas y rojos comenzaban a ser más vistosos.

—Maldición.

Últimamente, maldecía demasiado.

**:::::(...):::::**

Loki fue el viernes a desayunar al restaurante de siempre.

Aunque, en realidad, acostumbraba a ir a ese lugar todos los días. Loki no era de las personas que se acostumbraran a hacerse la comida, de hecho, era de sus actividades menos favoritas. Así que siempre desayunaba en el mismo lugar, con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres fallecidos, él podía darse ese lujo y mucho más.

Además, Loki no sabía si era por la familiaridad o la tranquilidad del lugar, pero cuando estaba ahí, el tatuaje en su brazo dejaba de arder. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y esperó a que lo atendieran.

—¿Desea ordenar? —Loki frunció levemente el ceño en confusión al no oír la voz suave y gentil del anciano que siempre lo atendía, cuando alzó la mirada, un rubio con los ojos azules más impresionantes le miraba.

Thor no estaba pensando tan diferente cuando vio las esmeraldas brillando. Fue solo un plus que este hombre que le había llamado tanto la atención se hubiera quedado tan ensimismado viéndolo.

Thor sonrió con coquetería y repitió la pregunta—. Señor, ¿desea ordenar?

Loki parpadeo confundido cuando escucho el tono de voz bajo y sensual, además de la sonrisa que él a veces llegaba a usar cuando estaba interesado en alguien. Loki frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando.

—Sí —dijo secamente, antes de pedir su orden.

Cuando el rubio se alejó, no le pasó por alto que seguía sonriendo.

Y cada vez que el rubio vuelve a la mesa, su sonrisa se vuelve más irritante. No es que a Loki le moleste el coqueteo, pero ese día en especial no quería ser fastidiado. Tal vez otro día, en otra situación, le hubiera dado al mesero lo que quería.

Había despertado de golpe cuando sintió humedad en su cama, pronto se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a tener un sangrado nasal que en sucio todo su cuerpo. Lo que llevaba de día lo había pasado con mareos y demasiada fatiga, levantándose de su cama por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Por lo que solo deseaba un desayuno tranquilo, sin importarle mucho que el mesero fuera realmente caliente.

"¿Por qué no puede estar aquí el señor Lee?" pensó con molestia.

No iba a tener nada de paz.

Pero si el rubio quería ponerlo de peor humor, bueno, él podría arruinarle también su día.

Para que no se notara tanto su cambio de opinión, comenzó a devolverle con suavidad las sonrisas y a pedir cosas, sin parecer fastidioso, pero con una buena razón para que el ojiazul regrese a su mesa.

Cuando decidió que ya había sido mucho coqueteo ligero, se fue a lo directo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa del rubio era _triunfal, _sintiéndose ganador de una victoria personal. Loki sonrió más grande, comenzando a sentir pena por el rubio después de que lo pusiera de tan buen humor.

—Thor —respondió mientras recogía el plato de Loki.

—Bueno, Thor, ¿te gustaría compartir un postre conmigo? —la sonrisa de Thor no vaciló, pero vio como sus ojos se dirigían discretamente a su gerente, quien tenía un ojo calculador en el rubio. Loki sonrió con comprensión—. Oh, no te preocupes, soy su cliente favorito, me cumplirán todos mis caprichos con una buena propina —y eso era verdad, podía ser también por venir aquí con recurrencia con Stark, pero el mismo Loki tenía mucho poder con la enorme herencia.

Thor le sonrió con diversión, antes de limpiar la mesa y poner los postres para los dos. Como Loki dijo, recibió miradas curiosas de meseros y comensales, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirles algo.

En contra de sus deseos, tienen una charla que a Loki se le hace muy agradable. Por pura curiosidad, mira hacia los brazos de Thor, encontrando ya un capullo nacido. No pudo explicar la leve decepción que sintió.

Y cuando Thor desvió la vista, Loki hizo una señal de mano para llamar al gerente. En menos de un segundo, el hombre se encontraba a su lado con una mirada fría hacia Thor, pero una voz gentil para Loki. Al parecer, el señor sólo quería una señal para despedir a Thor.

—¿Algo le molesta, señor? —preguntó, haciendo clara referencia a Thor, quien estaba relajado en su silla.

Loki sonrió grande, mirando a los ojos de Thor quien se veía muy seguro.

—En realidad...

Y cuando la sonrisa de Loki se dirige al gerente, Thor borra la suya propia cuando escucha la _dulce _palabra de Loki.

—Despídelo.

**:::::(...):::::**

Thor apretó aún más su cerveza.

Fandral no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, comenzado a poner los pelos de punta de Thor.

Se encontraba en su segundo trabajo, como bartender en un antro de lujo. Sus amigos iban ahí de vez en cuando a hacerle compañía (o Fandral a buscar una dama dispuesta a pasar la noche con él). Al ser ese día domingo y todavía temprano para salir, el lugar no estaba tan lleno por lo que Thor pudo relajarse cuando sus amigos entraron por la puerta.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos comenzaba a arrepentirse de tenerlos ahí, pues después de contarles lo sucedido con Loki, Fandral no había parado de reír.

Bucky, su compañero de ese trabajo y casi un amigo, le está sonriendo con diversión, pero siendo mucho más discreto que Fandral. Hogun y Volstagg son quienes le miran con pena.

Manda al diablo a Fandral, pero sólo hace que el rubio ría más.

Las risas de Fandral le molestan sobre todo porque no puede dejar de pensar que Loki supo bien lo que hacía, pues por mucho que Thor se defendiera y explicara, fue fácilmente despedido. Se encuentra enfadado con el pelinegro, pero también intrigado y muy interesado.

Enseguida sabe que no augura nada bueno.

**:::::(...):::::**

Es una genuina sorpresa cuando ve a Loki varios días después en antro.

No viene solo, Stark está de nuevo con él, junto con un rubio tan solo un poco pequeño que Thor, pero luciendo tan amable que su enorme cuerpo no resulta intimidante.

Thor suelta una maldición, llamando la atención de Bucky—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dice, pero su tensión dice otra cosa—. ¿Puedes cubrirme? Necesitó un momento —el castaño asintió sin problema.

Thor prácticamente corrió a la parte de atrás del lugar, donde pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. No es como que pueda quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, necesita regresar con Barnes para ayudarle, pero la presencia del pelinegro había conseguido descolocarlo.

Sin embargo, después de unos momentos de haberse calmado, pensó: "_¿Por qué yo debería de esconderme?"_ Fue él quien lo había despedido, Loki debería de estar apenado.

Thor salió de su escondite con una mueca de enfado, caminando de nuevo hasta su puesto cuando algo le llama la atención.

Bucky hablaba muy animado con los recién llegados, sobre todo con el rubio con el que parece estar bromeando. Y viendo eso, un solo pensamiento viene a su mente: "Oh, mierda, los conoce". Todo su valor se fue por donde había venido.

Pero ya no puede hacer nada, porque Bucky lo había mirado y saludado con un sencillo gesto de mano. Fue suficiente para que los otros tres lo miren.

Y cuando las esmeraldas lo miran, Thor piensa que realmente no debería de disfrutar la forma en que una sonrisa cruel y lenta se desliza en los labios de Loki, consiguiendo que Thor tragara con fuerza.

Camina aparentando calma, pero la sonrisa de Loki lo hace difícil al seguirlo durante todo el tiempo. Cuando llega a lado de Bucky, el castaño le presenta a sus amigos.

—Thor, mira, él es Steve, su esposo Stark y Loki.

Thor los saluda con una sonrisa cordial, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Loki.

Por suerte, no es tan difícil al principio. Steve es amable y enseguida lo incluye en la plática, Stark hace que la atención se vaya hacia su persona cada cierto tiempo, exigiendo sobre todo la atención de Steve. Loki en cambio…

Da ligeras miradas de reojo para ver cómo el pelinegro pasea su mirada aburrida por el lugar, ignorando las invitaciones de otros.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que notaba lo increíblemente caliente que Loki se veía en sus pantalones negros de cuero.

Prepara una de sus bebidas con un poco más de brusquedad.

En algún momento, Steve y Tony deciden retirarse, y cuando le preguntan a Loki si se queda o se va, mira hacia Thor. La mirada de Loki no debería provocarle tanta expectación, pero lo hace, y cuando el ojiverde dice "Me quedo", un sentimiento de alivio se abre paso.

Siente una cantidad de celos cuando ve a Bucky y a Loki coquetear ligeramente. Sin embargo, todo eso desaparece cuando Loki le presta toda su atención.

Y luego no sabe cómo sentirse cuando Loki comienza a coquetearle.

No tiene idea de lo que pasa la cabeza de Loki, un día hace que lo despidan y al otro parece muy a gusto con su presencia. Brevemente se pregunta si esto es otra treta para que los despidan aquí también, pero rápidamente descarta esa idea, porque Loki está actuando diferente a ese día. Se asegura de dejar en claro las sutiles diferencias de actitud.

Y un leve pensamiento de "Mándalo a la mierda, él te despidió" pasa por su cabeza, pero el pensamiento se va tan rápido como viene.

Porque no está dispuesto a abandonar esta oportunidad, porque está terriblemente encantado con la actitud de Loki. Como si el pelinegro fuere a un brujo y le hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

Lo tiene en la palma de su mano y Loki está muy consciente de eso.

Y cuando Loki sugiere la idea de que Thor salga más temprano ese día de su trabajo, todo lo que Odinson puede hacer es disculparse con Bucky por un "dolor de estómago".

**:::::(...):::::**

Entraron de golpe al departamento.

Loki apenas pudo cerrar la puerta cuando fue levantado del suelo, sintiendo las fuertes manos en su trasero. Gimió con cierta protesta, pero enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio para que pudieran dirigirse con más facilidad a la habitación.

En poco tiempo sintió la cama, (un poco dura para su gusto), y luego el cuerpo grande del rubio aprisionando el suyo. La ropa desapareció sin mucho esfuerzo, los besos se esparcieron por cada pedazo de piel libre y las manos tocaron cuanto fuera posible.

Sin mucha ceremonia, Thor entró en Loki después de lubricarlo. Cuando ambos cuerpos se unieron sonaron fuertes gemidos de placer, iniciando enseguida un vaivén violento, bastante salvaje y animal.

Loki quiso tomar el control, por lo que puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y puso toda su fuerza para hacer rodar ambos cuerpos.

Thor quedó abajo mientras veía como el pelinegro se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, alzándose de forma elegante para comenzar a montarlo.

Thor sintió como si fuera a explotar con tan perfecto movimiento de caderas.

Ninguno notó como los capullos en sus brazos comenzaban a florecer, de forma rápida y con mucho brillo, con mucha _vida._

Ambos se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro, la pasión desbordaba por sus cuerpos de forma incontrolable. Thor disfrutó con creces adentrarse en el cuerpo de Loki, moverse con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciendo temblar y rechinar la cama, sacando sonidos obscenos de la boca del pelinegro.

En un acto espontánea, entrelazo sus manos con Loki, sin apartar sus ojos de los esmeraldas.

Las flores en sus brazos florecieron de forma increíble.

**:::::(...):::::**

Loki se acurrucó más cerca, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo.

Se desperezó, mirando el departamento en el que estaba. "_Sin clase"_, fue su primer pensamiento, "_desordenado y sucio", _fue el siguiente.

En cierta forma, no le sorprendió, se había hecho un poco a la idea de cómo era el rubio a su lado y tal parecía que no se había equivocado.

Aun así, sólo suspiró para acomodarse más en la cama. Estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando algo hizo que abriera los ojos con absoluta sorpresa y una expresión asustada.

Se movió de los brazos del rubio y se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, tomando su brazo derecho con brusquedad.

Thor se despertó desconcertado y confundido, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a Loki, sentado sobre su cadera y todavía bellamente desnudo. Fue suficiente para que su pene volviera a levantarse con anticipación.

—Es un poco temprano —dijo, sonriendo adormilado—, pero no me negaré a un poco de sexo mañanero.

Movió sus manos por las piernas blancas, deleitándose con ellas…, pero su sonrisa y caricias fueron desapareciendo, pues la expresión de Loki estaba perdida, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Thor, quien no comprendió la falta de entusiasmo de Loki.

—Hey —llamó, consiguiendo captar la atención del pelinegro, quien le miró con ojos asustados.

Thor acentuó más su ceño. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando sus ojos miraron el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro, que estaba levemente levantado.

Ambos alzaron la mirada con sorpresa en sus ojos.

No pudieron apartarla durante mucho tiempo.

**:::::(...):::::**

—¡Thor!

El grito lo sacó de su ensoñación. Levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos caminar hacia él, le sorprendió un poco ver a Sif, puesto que Fandral también había venido, sin embargo, no comentó nada cuando los saludó a todos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, sonando más hosco de lo que esperaba. Sus amigos le miraron de forma confundida, pero se sentaron en la mesa con él.

—Ignoraste mis llamadas —empezó Sif con calma y firmeza, siendo la única que nunca se amentraba ante el mal humor de Thor—, cuando le pregunté a Hogun y a Volstagg por ti me entero de que ellos tampoco han sabido nada de ti. Estábamos preocupados, fue suerte haberte encontrado aquí —el rubio siguió sin realmente reaccionar, la castaña frunció el ceño con desconcierto—. ¿Thor, qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Thor estuvo a punto de decirles que no pasaba nada, pero se lo pensó mejor. Todos ellos eran sus amigos, y ninguno dudaría en darle su apoyo cuando fuera necesario. Soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que mostraba su antebrazo derecho.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos cuando vieron la flor que había abierto por completo.

Era realmente espléndida, aunque sencilla y pequeña, se hacía notar con bastante fervor. Ayudaba mucho también que a su alrededor hubiera otras siete más pequeñas, del mismo tipo.

—¡Mierda, hombre! —gritó Fandral con espanto—. ¿Te acostaste con tu destinada?

—Es doncel —su voz se escuchó amortiguada por tenerla pegada a la mesa.

Sus amigos y Sif se miraron entre ellos, sin entender el comportamiento de Thor, pues todos habían dado por hecho que cuando el rubio conociera a su destinado, estaría más que emocionado.

Ahora parecía que quería lanzarse por un puente.

—Por tu aspecto, parece que te toco un hombre muy feo —dijo Fandral con pena, sabiendo que el rubio podía ser tan quisquilloso como él en cuanto al aspecto de alguien. Thor negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Él es hermoso y sexy —volvió a murmurar, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

—¿Tiene pareja? —preguntó Volstagg con precaución, pues no era de extrañar que alguna de las parejas destinadas decidiera iniciar una relación amorosa con alguien más, negando que el capullo llegue a florecer.

—Creí que estaba casado, pero está soltero.

—¿Es mayor o menor de diez años? —preguntó Hogun de forma crítica, ya que había muchos casos donde la diferencia de edad llegaba a ser un problema al ser demasiada.

—No se cuál sea su edad, pero sé que no me lleva más de cinco años.

—¿Es un idiota? —preguntó Sif con voz dura, todos supieron enseguida que era una indirecta hacia Fandral, quien le frunció el ceño.

Sif y Fandral eran destinados, sin embargo, cuando ambos se enteraron habían tomado la decisión de no unirse de una forma física, para no permitir que el capullo floreciera, pues eran demasiado jóvenes, además de que Sif tenía un enamoramiento con Thor y Fandral con cualquier trasero que se le presentara. Eso no evitó que la atracción creciera, por lo que años después comenzaron una relación.

Fandral le había sido infiel a Sif a los tres meses.

Fue suerte que no cometieran coito, o la flor en el brazo de ambos se habría marchitado.

Eso no evitaba que Sif no le tuviera rencor a Fandral, siendo Thor y los otros dos la única razón por la que estaba ahí.

Con sus duras palabras, Thor por fin levantó la cabeza con desánimo.

—Él es perfecto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y más desorientados. Si a Thor le encantaba tanto esta persona, ¿por qué parecía tan infeliz?

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Hogun, señalando su brazo, Thor lo estiró y mostró su tatuaje sin problema.

El pelinegro examinó el tatuaje con ojo crítico, los otros tres se arrimaron con total curiosidad, todos esperando las palabras del más callado. Hogun se había dedicado a estudiar el significado de las flores, los colores y números, cosas que le decían mucho de la persona.

—Ocho y adelfas —murmuró por fin el pelinegro.

Todos se inclinaron más cerca en sus lugares. Sif habló en voz muy baja, como si estuvieran a punto de revelar dónde se encontraba Atlantis.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó. Una sonrisa diminuta se formó en los labios del pelinegro al ver el interés de todos.

—El número 8 simboliza el poder, las personas que tienen esta cantidad de flores son ambiciosos, manipuladores y cambiantes, pero firmes en sus ideas —comenzó a explicar—. Tienen una gran capacidad oratoria e inteligencia. Son refinados y con un gran gusto por la elegancia. Tan pronto son cariñosos como de repente se muestran indiferentes —volvió a mirar el tatuaje, esta vez centrándose en la flor del centro—. La adelfa realmente va muy unida con este número, pues es la flor de la gloria, ambición, nobleza y seducción —alzó la vista para ver directo a los ojos de Thor—. Además de ser una flor venenosa.

—Hizo que me despidieran el primer día que hablamos —dijo Thor con una sonrisa.

—¿Era él? —preguntó el pelirrojo, todos recordaban lo enfadado que había estado el rubio ese día.

—Eso me hubiera encantado verlo —dijo Fandral divertido.

Sif mantuvo su mirada firme sobre el rubio más grande—. Todavía no comprendo porque pareces tan desanimado.

—No esperaba encontrar a mi destinado tan pronto —soltó un suspiro cansado, tallándose la cara con las manos—. Menos ahora, que no sé qué haré de aquí en adelante —Sif asintió con sincera comprensión.

—¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de que se habían tocado, como para iniciar el nacimiento de un capullo? —esta vez preguntó Volstagg con interés, Thor frunció el ceño.

—No habíamos ni siquiera hablado cuando el capullo había comenzado a crecer —soltó una risa sin diversión—. Asistía todas las mañanas al restaurante en el que trabajaba, siempre lo miraba de lejos, pero nunca me acerque a él. Nunca imaginé que él fuera la razón del nacimiento de un botón.

Hogun lo miró con expresión seria—. Eso quiere decir que su vínculo es mucho más fuerte que otros, como para que el capullo comenzará a nacer sin cruzar palabra.

Esto sorprendió a todos, pues nunca ninguno había escuchado de un caso similar. Había leyendas, claro, pero nada 100% genuino. Thor sintió como un sentimiento de orgullo se abría paso en su pecho.

—Dijiste que el capullo estuvo ardiendo por un tiempo, ¿todavía lo hace? —preguntó el pelinegro, Thor negó con la cabeza—. Eso, muy seguramente, fue porque un botón comenzó a nacer sin contacto alguno y teniendo a su persona muy cerca. No me extraña que hubiera dolor y que cuando por fin se tocarán, estas sensaciones se calmaran.

—Un amor de cuento —murmuró Sif con una sonrisa soñadora, volteó hacia Thor, todavía sonriendo—. ¿Cuál era tu flor?

—Tulipanes rojos, cinco —dijo, recordando el bello tatuaje en Loki, sonrió al saberse el dueño de esa marca.

—Seguro que en distintos universos siempre están unidos de una o de otra forma —dijo Volstagg, alzando ambas cejas con interés.

Thor miró su tatuaje, con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su pecho. Le dio un gran trago a su cerveza, murmurando después palabras que ninguno de los demás notó.

—Espero que en este universo también.

**:::::(...):::::**

Al día siguiente, Thor había comenzado a buscar a Loki por todos lados.

Se maldijo internamente al no haberle pedido su número al pelinegro o su dirección. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que pedirle algo así después de lo conmocionados que ambos habían estado al descubrir sus flores hubiera sido bastante incómodo y extraño.

Intentó buscarlo en Facebook por su nombre pero, sin un apellido, fue prácticamente imposible. Intentó buscándolo en noticias o notas importantes, pues era muy unido al Stark, debería de haber algo, incluso un pequeño chisme, pero tampoco hubo nada.

Bufo molesto e intentó pensar en una forma para encontrarlo, si tuviera dinero, muy fácilmente podría contratar un detective privado. El problema, es que sabía que no podía pedirle dinero a su madre y menos después de que Loki hubiera hecho que lo despidieran del restaurante…

Se paró de golpe y miró la hora en el reloj, todavía era temprano, por lo que tomó sus llaves, dinero y salió corriendo del departamento.

En menos de media hora se encontraba subiendo el elevador a la terraza, respirando con fuerza y esperando encontrar a Loki. Cuando salió del elevador busco en donde se sentaba siempre, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—¡Sam! —gritó, llamando la atención de todo el mundo cerca y del hombre de piel oscura que estaba atendiendo una mesa.

—¿Thor? —preguntó desconcertado cuando lo vio caminar hasta él—. ¿Pensé que te…?

—Habían despedido —le cortó Thor, porque tenía demasiada prisa—. El chico de cabello negro que siempre viene a desayunar, ¿recuerdas? —habló rápido, el negro asintió rápido, recordando—. Estoy buscándolo, por favor, necesito saber si vino hoy a desayunar, o si ya tiene tiempo que se fue…

—¡Odinson! —la voz del gerente se escuchó por todo el lugar, caminando hasta el mencionado con los ojos echando fuego—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes permitido volver a aquí a molestar a mis clientes y…

—Cállese —le cortó Thor molesto, pero no amenazante, miró de nuevo a Sam, quien estaba todo sorprendido—. Por favor, Sam, ¿lo has visto?

Sam lo miró con ojo curioso antes de preguntar—. No piensas ir a buscarlo para golpearlo por despedirte, ¿verdad?

Thor sonrió para calmar al de piel oscura y dijo—. No, la verdad, es que golpearlo es lo que no tengo pensado hacer.

Sam lo escrutinio con la mirada, pero al final terminó por ceder—. Bien, porque si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo yo mismo te daré una paliza. Se fue hace como una hora, hace tiempo se le olvidó una carpeta por la que volvió más tarde, sino mal recuerdo, asiste a la Universidad de Empire State…

—¡Gracias! —gritó Thor, corriendo ya hacia el elevador.

Thor buscó por los alrededores, esperando ver una mata de pelo oscuro, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo vería aquí, salió rumbo a la universidad que Sam le había dicho.

En una hora estuvo ahí, intento pensar en el área en el que alguien como Loki podría estudiar, ¿Ingeniería? ¿Química? ¿Literatura? Loki era sumamente inteligente y nada sociable, por lo que carreras como Psicología o Comunicaciones comenzaban a quedar descartadas, también los de trabajo pesado, no se imaginaba a Loki con un casco, estudiando Arquitectura o Mecánica.

Por otro lado, sus manos habían sido sumamente suaves, con dedos largos como de pianista y un movimiento de manos muy elegante.

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hacia el área de arte.

Cuando estuvo ahí, comenzó a preguntar por Loki, nadie supo responderle y sintió las miradas curiosas a su persona. Después de una hora de estar preguntando a todo mundo, decidió hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa.

Comenzó a abrir las puertas de todos los salones de clase, preguntando por Loki.

Los profesores le gruñirían, le permitirían preguntar o solo lo ignorarían mientras daba una mirada rápida.

Fue hasta el decimocuarto salón que preguntó por Loki, que alguien alzó la mano.

Thor sonrió con ilusión, esperando ver a su pelinegro, cuando un chico flaco, de lentes y pecoso se levantó de su lugar.

Thor gruñó con enfado—. Tú no.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y pasó al siguiente salón.

Después de un rato buscando, tuvo que empezar a buscar la forma de librarse de la policía, pues ya lo habían denunciado por andarse paseando en la escuela, interrumpiendo las clases y conferencias.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, todos los alumnos caminando hacia la salida, cuando Thor por fin lo vio.

Sentado debajo de un árbol, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y entretenido en el cuaderno que tenía en sus piernas.

Thor sintió demasiada alegría.

—¡Loki!

El mencionado alzó la mirada con una expresión serena y apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando fue tomado en un agarre firme y fue besado en los labios con fervor.

A nadie debió de sorprenderlo que Laufeyson lanzará un firme puñetazo a la cara de quien lo besó.

—¿Thor? —preguntó cuando reconoció a la persona medio noqueada en el suelo.

El rubio apenas pudo abrir un ojo, demasiado adolorido por el golpe. Aun así, tuvo fuerzas para sonreír cuando Loki se arrodilló a su lado.

—Hola —dijo, sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a hincharse.

Loki lo ayudó a sentarse, viéndose todavía confundido. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio el aspecto sudoroso de Thor y le ofreció su botella de agua, el rubio le sonrió agradecido y tomó grandes tragos de agua, lavando se también la cara. Loki rodó los ojos cuando terminó.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Fui a buscarte al restaurante —se apresuró a explicar Thor, no queriendo verse como un acosador, aunque hubiera pensado en contratar un detective privado—, le pregunté a uno de mis antiguos compañeros por ti. Me dijo que tenías tiempo de haber salido del restaurante y luego me contó de que en una ocasión dejaste una carpeta con el nombre de la universidad. En cuanto me enteré, vine corriendo a buscarte —Loki notó que eso implicaba que lo había estado buscando todo el día.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde buscar? —Thor sonrió con orgullo, luciendo muy satisfecho.

—Intuición —dijo sencillamente, Loki lo miró con una expresión que dejaba en claro que lo creía un idiota. Aun así, asintió.

—¿Para qué me has buscado?

—Quiero que salgas conmigo.

—No —dijo Loki, comenzando a recoger sus cosas, Thor lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿No?

—No.

—Pero la marca…

—Thor —empezó con un tono de leve molestia, levantándose de su lugar—. La marca no obliga a nadie a estar al lado de su destinado. Fue solo sexo.

Thor se levantó también y siguió al pelinegro, sintiendo su corazón ir muy rápido.

—Bueno, podemos tener más que eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

—Porque me gustas, eres la primera persona que realmente quiero conocer más y no es solo por el tatuaje —Thor se puso enfrente de Loki y el ojiverde le frunció el ceño molesto por detenerse, cruzando los brazos en un gesto molesto, Thor no se echó para atrás—. Porque estoy muy seguro, que en cualquier otro universo estaría igual de interesado en tu persona.

Thor espero paciente por la respuesta de Loki. Los ojos verdes se movieron por su rostro y cuerpo, buscando cualquier pizca de mentira o duda, evaluando y analizando los pros y contras de estar con alguien como Thor.

Cuando el rubio vio la forma en que Loki relajaba sus hombros y suspiraba, supo que recibiría su respuesta.

—Supongo que tu presencia puede ayudarme a mejorar mi paciencia.

La sonrisa de Thor no cabía en su rostro.

**:::::(...):::::**

La habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Loki no dudaba de que esta era una sensación común para la persona enfrente de él, que no era la primera vez que le daba una noticia así a alguien y que no era la primera persona que le decía:

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma —pero no lo era, él tenía más que en claro que no lo era.

El en verdad tenía Leucemia.

—Lo siento, Loki —dijo Banner con una mirada de sincera disculpa.

Loki apretó los puños con enfado.

Leucemia.

Cáncer.

¿Por qué?

—Sin embargo, estamos apenas en la etapa dos, si iniciamos con un tratamiento ahora mismo, acabaremos rápido con esto…

La mente de Loki nadó lejos de ahí, guardo todas las palabras de Bruce en su mente, pero a ninguna le prestó verdadero interés.

Bajo la mirada hacia su brazo, donde los hermosos tulipanes florecidos se hacían notar.

Pasó sus dedos sobre ellos, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho.

**:::::(...):::::**

—¿Que sucede, gruñonsito?

Estaban en el restaurante de siempre, pero en esa ocasión la charla amena no se había hecho presente, dejándole claro enseguida al castaño que algo estaba navegando por la mente de Loki.

Cuando Loki lo miró, Stark deseó nunca haber preguntado.

—Tengo cáncer.

Tony detuvo su movimiento en un instante. Alzó la mirada con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y la aflicción escrita en sus ojos.

—Por favor, dime que esta es una de tus horribles y nada divertidas bromas —dijo, intentando sonreír—. Como la vez que me lanzaste del helicóptero sin que me pusiera bien el paracaídas.

Loki sonrió con diversión—. Esa fue una buena broma.

—Todavía me pregunto si tu intención no fue en verdad asesinarme —dijo, intentando mantener quietas sus manos, que mostraban su nerviosismo—. Fue una pésima broma, igual que esta.

Loki sonrió sin ganas, más como una mueca que una sonrisa—. Tony —dijo con voz suave, como si intentara explicarle a un niño pequeño por tercera vez las cosas—, tengo cáncer.

—Bueno —Stark desvío la vista hacia la ventana—. Demonios —maldijo, sin poder mirar a Loki sin sentir una opresión en el pecho—. ¿Ya le contaste a Thor?

Sabía que Loki y el rubio no tenían más de dos semanas saliendo, Tony solo se había enterado por ser un curiosillo, sino Loki nunca le habría contado de musculitos. Aun así, tenía claro que Loki tendría que contarle a Thor.

—No —fue la sincera respuesta de Loki, el castaño apretó los labios con incomodidad.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo, Loki le dio una sonrisa ladina.

—Yo tampoco.

**:::::(...):::::**

Tengo cáncer.

Tengo cáncer.

Tengo cáncer.

Si Loki lo repetía varias veces, puede que por fin cayera en cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban.

Miró el cuerpo a su lado. Thor roncaba, metido en su profundo sueño. El rubio había vuelto a visitar su departamento, habían pedido comida china para cenar y después quemaron la grasa con un buen tiempo de sexo.

Suspiró, pasando la mano por la ancha espalda. Había pensado en decirle a Thor, pues después del sexo el rubio había estado platicando, dándole su oportunidad perfecta para contarle.

Pero Loki se guardó las palabras con miedo.

Miedo, porque decirle a alguien más haría más real su enfermedad. Miedo porque temía demasiado la reacción de Thor, por darse cuenta de que el rubio sería capaz de irse si se enteraba de todo lo que conllevaba salir con una persona con cáncer.

"_Tengo cáncer."_

Tenía miedo de perder a Thor. Y tenía miedo de lo rápido que sus sentimientos avanzaban hacia el rubio.

No durmió en toda la noche, y cuando Thor despertó, se encontró a Loki, sentado en la cama y luciendo terriblemente mal.

El rubio le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba.

—Tengo cáncer.

Odinson se quedó de piedra, mirando a Loki sin realmente comprender.

—Estoy enfermo —dijo con dolor y enfado, apretando los dientes y aguantando las lágrimas, porque, maldición, era muy difícil decirlo en voz alta. Miró a los ojos del rubio, quien seguía congelado y sorprendido—. Dime, Thor, ¿podrás seguir conmigo sabiendo eso?

Thor salió del departamento sin responder.

**:::::(...):::::**

Sif se encontraba tranquila.

Estaba viendo los deportes en su pequeño departamento, con sólo su camisón, (puesto que no saldría en lo que quedaba de tarde), y bebiendo café caliente.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Miró el reloj que marcaban las seis, una tormenta caía afuera con fuerza, lo que le hizo preguntarse quién rayos saldría a la calle a esta hora y con este clima. Gruñó una maldición y se levantó con enfado.

—¿Thor? —preguntó desconcertada cuando lo vio parado afuera de su puerta. Empapado hasta los huesos y escurriendo por todos lados, Sif le dio paso libre a su departamento—. Parece que acabas de salir de una alberca.

Lo sentó en el sillón y corrió por varias toallas para el rubio, se las entregó para que comenzará a secarse, subió la calefacción para que Thor estuviera más caliente y le entregó una taza de café.

Cuando por fin pudo sentarse a su lado, fue que se dio cuenta de la mirada afligida que llevaba consigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Los ojos azules la miraron, pareciendo todavía perdidos y melancólicos. Abrió la boca una, dos y tres veces, antes de que por fin salieran las palabras de sus labios.

—Él… Él tiene cáncer.

El miedo inundó a Sif, sintiéndose confundida y perdida por las palabras del rubio, habló con voz dura y sacó al rubio de su ensoñación.

—Thor, ¿quién tiene cáncer?

Cuando Thor alzó la mirada, cuando la miró a los ojos, Sif cerró la boca de golpe, notando todo el dolor que el rubio tenía en su mirada.

—Loki.

Y Sif no supo qué decir.

No había hablado con Loki, no lo conocía más que por las veces en que Thor lo mencionaba en sus reuniones. Sin embargo, había notado que, en cada reunión, Thor siempre parecía más enamorado.

—Thor… lo siento —dijo, sintiéndose ahora incómoda con toda la situación—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—...Nada… No pude decirle nada.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—No lo sé.

Sif tuvo que apretar los labios para no bufar.

—¿Por qué viniste a mí? —preguntó, porque, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Sif no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Thor.

—Eres la única que conozco que ha estado en una relación realmente estable —se encogió levemente de hombros—, pensé que sabrías cómo ayudarme —Sif sonrió de lado, sin una pizca de diversión y con mucha amargura.

—Thor, si supiera cómo actuar para llevar perfectamente bien una relación, no me habrían sido infiel —Thor le dio una mirada de disculpa y Sif suspiró.

—¿Le quieres?

—Creo que es un poco más que querer.

Thor respondió con honestidad, preguntándose si debería de sentirse así. Tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Loki, pero él había conseguido sorprenderlo tanto en tan poco tiempo… Todos los días se encontraba pensando en lo único y magnífico que era Loki.

Thor parpadeó y miró a Sif, quien le miraba con firmeza, el rubio se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar un tiempo pro sus pensamientos.

Sif le miró con una sonrisa triste—. Para mí, la respuesta de lo que tienes que hacer está perfectamente clara.

**:::::(...):::::**

Estaba genuinamente sorprendido cuando vio a Thor parado en su puerta.

Loki no esperaba volver a verlo, después de que el rubio se quedara callado, se vistiera y saliera de su casa sin una palabra, Loki no esperaba verlo.

Eso no quería decir que era una buena sorpresa. Por lo que frunció el ceño y, si no fuera porque Thor anticipó su acción, pudo haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara al rubio.

—Loki, lo siento —fueron sus primeras palabras.

Loki la mandó al diablo.

—Espera, por favor —suplicó—. Me aterre demasiado cuando me dijiste las cosas y lo lamento. Yo...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con brusquedad, Thor lo miró con imploración.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo con decisión—. Loki, quiero ayudarte a afrontar esto. No deseo separarme de ti, deseo… Deseo estar a tu lado, todo el tiempo que me permitas.

Loki lo miró con ojos fríos—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que esto podrá funcionar?

Thor sonrió con cariño, caminando hasta Loki para posicionarse enfrente de él, alzando su brazo derecho y el izquierdo de Loki, mostrando los tatuajes donde las flores seguían con su hermoso aspecto.

—Porque está escrito. Eres mi destino.

**:::::(...):::::**

Loki se despertó, sintiéndose tremendamente agotado y débil.

Aun así, se obligó a levantarse, para comenzar a arreglarse. Thor había salido temprano esa mañana por el mandado, (Loki lo había sacado a patadas de la cama para que se moviera), por lo que decidió aprovechar ese momento para darse un baño.

Llevaba tres meses saliendo con Thor, dos semanas viviendo juntos y un mes con la quimioterapia.

Su tiempo se iba demasiado rápido.

Y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que vio gran parte de su cabello en la palma temblorosa de su mano.

—¿Loki? —la voz de Thor se escuchó a través de la puerta, sin notar el momento en que el rubio había llegado.

Corrió rápido hasta la puerta del baño, haciendo mucho ruido, solo para ponerle el seguro. Escucho los pasos presurosos y luego la manija dando vuelta, se sentó en el piso, sintiéndose débil y pequeño, mientras Thor seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

—¿Loki, estás ahí? —volvió a llamar el rubio, el pelinegro siguió sin responder— Hey, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Thor no recibió ni un solo sonido del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que pronto sintió como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su persona.

—Loki, si no me respondes, aunque sea, forzare la puerta —nada—. ¡Loki!

El ojiazul comenzó a entrar en pánico, escuchaba el agua corriendo y había escuchado cosas caerse. Si le había pasado algo a Loki…

De una fuerte patada abrió la puerta. Se encontró a Loki acurrucado en el suelo y completamente desnudo, meciéndose como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Thor cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó varias toallas para que el cuerpo del ojiverde no se enfriara.

—Loki —llamó de forma suave, acariciando la mejilla pálida del pelinegro.

El más joven alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la desesperación escrita en toda su cara. Alzó su mano, donde grandes y largos mechones de cabello negro se atoraban entre sus dedos. No hizo nada por retener las lágrimas que se dejaban caer libres.

—Voy a perder mi cabello… —dijo con la voz ahogada, sintiendo como si su respiración se le fuera, Thor lo miró sorprendido—. Estoy perdiendo mi cabello… —sollozo como un niño pequeño—. Voy a tener que usar pañuelos en la cabeza.

Odinson no supo qué responder, demasiado perdido en todo esto, no supo cuáles serían las palabras correctas para hacer sentir mejor a Loki.

—Me estoy muriendo.

El corazón de Thor se detuvo por un momento, se dejó caer también contra la pared, abrazando a Loki con fuerza y desespero, como si fuera a desaparecer de su vista después de esas palabras. Laufeyson no se negó a la muestra de cariño y en cambio se acurrucó más cerca del gran pecho, sintiéndose seguro entre tanta perdición.

—No te estás muriendo —dijo con firmeza y un poco de dureza el rubio, apretando el cuerpo de Loki un poco más cerca—. Escucha, apenas estamos empezando el tratamiento. Es… es buena señal, significa que la medicina está funcionando, ¿no? —sintió el nerviosismo invadir su cuerpo, aun así, no dejo que le afectara y volvió a tomar su tono de voz decidido—. No estás muriendo.

Thor no dejo de repetir esas palabras por una buena cantidad de tiempo, convenciéndose él también de ello.

**:::::(...):::::**

—¡Loki!

Los gritos de Thor dejaron de ser una sorpresa para él después de un mes viviendo juntos, pues Thor gritaba tanto y tan seguido que todavía se sorprendía de no haber cosido ya sus labios. Por lo que no respondió ante el grito del rubio cuando llegó al departamento y siguió cortando las verduras para la comida.

—¡Loki! —volvió a gritar Thor, el pelinegro (ahora sin pelo y con un pañuelo en su cabeza) rodó los ojos y esperó a que Thor apareciera en la cocina. No tardó en escuchar los fuertes y pesados pasos del ojiazul—. Loki, mira —dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

Laufeyson alzó la mirada con aburrimiento, y cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa de lo que vio hizo que terminara cortándose con el cuchillo.

El pelinegro enseguida se quejó y Thor se acercó rápido a él con preocupación. El rubio comenzó a lavarle la sangre de la mano, disculpándose por distraerlo. Loki solo se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando la cabeza del rubio.

Fue hasta que tuvo una venda en la mano, que Loki por fin encontró su voz.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —preguntó, Thor lo miró sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que miraba a su cabello. Sonrió con timidez, pasando una mano por el cabello corto.

—¿Te gusta? —fue lo que dijo en su lugar.

Thor había visto la forma en que Loki lloró por su cabello, la gente lo hubiera tachado de narcisista o exagerado, después de todo ¿qué era un poco de cabello contra el cáncer?

Pero a Odinson le había dolido demasiado ver a Loki tan desanimado.

Aun así, la mirada fría, enojada e irritada, no fue lo que había esperado por parte del pelinegro.

—¿Crees que esto es una puta comedia romántica? —la dureza de sus palabras dejó desconcertado a Thor, quien lo miró con la boca abierta.

Loki se levantó de su lugar, con los ojos irradiando irá.

—¡¿Crees que es una puñetera broma!? —volvió a preguntar—. ¡Púdrete! ¡Púdrete tú y tu estúpido cambio de estilo! ¡Vete a la puta mierda! ¡Quiero que todos se vayan a la puta mierda!

Loki caminó hasta el cuarto, azotando la puerta y encerrándose en la habitación.

Thor se quedó parado en medio de la sala todavía confundido.

Caminó hasta el cuarto y estuvo a punto de llamar a Loki cuando escucho los sollozos del otro lado. Se detuvo en seco, mirando la puerta con un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

Estaba encorvado, sentado en el sofá, pensando en la forma que acababa de insultar a Loki, cuando sintió unas manos deslizarse por sus hombros para abrazarlo.

Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Loki en su ropa. Thor tomó una de las manos de Loki y la beso con cariño.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo el pelinegro y enterró más su rostro en la ropa del rubio, sosteniéndose de lo único que aún lo mantenía de pie—. Lo siento.

Por primera vez, Thor dejó que también la desesperación y las lágrimas lo invadieran.

**:::::(...):::::**

Se encontraban viendo la tele.

"_Sex And The City" _era una de las series favoritas de Loki y había obligado al rubio a verla con él. Ahora mismo estaban viendo la temporada donde a Samantha le informaban que tenía cáncer.

Aunque la serie le encantaba a Loki, puso toda su atención a los gestos de Thor, la forma en que lucía bastante aburrido en algunas escenas, donde fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo o veía la cantidad de ropa que salía a cada momento o la forma en que alzaba las cejas con interés cuando había una escena de sexo.

Loki soltó un leve resoplido.

—Thor.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta del rubio, demasiado metido en la trama como para prestarle más atención.

Loki rodó los ojos con molestia, salió del brazo de Thor y el rubio lo miro confundido cuando se sentó a horcajadas de él. Loki sonrió con diversión cuando vio que ahora tenía toda la atención para él. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un movimiento de cadera, simulando una penetración.

Bastante rápido, consiguió un gemido y una agradable erección del rubio. Se inclinó para morder el lóbulo de Thor y después susurrar:

—Hazme el amor.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Thor se levantó con presura del sillón, cargando a Loki con él y encaminándose hasta el cuarto, donde el ojiazul depósito con delicadeza el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, con paciencia, saboreando el embriagante sabor de Loki, sus manos acariciaron con suavidad la blanca piel, recorriendo cada cacho de piel disponible por debajo de la ropa. Nada igual a la primera vez en que se unieron como uno.

—Thor —gimió con desespero el ojiverde—, estas siendo muy lento.

—Me dijiste que te hiciera el amor —dijo Thor sonriendo, haciendo un suave camino de besos desde el tobillo de Loki, hasta su pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo… Loki se removió inquieto, intentando obtener más contacto.

—Entonces hazlo más rápido.

—Mmm, no quiero. No si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Loki no supo qué responder a sus palabras, no cuando él no creía en ellas, por lo que dejó de discutir y se dejó hacer.

Como dijo Thor, el rubio se tomó todo su tiempo, jugando con los pezones de Loki, llevándolo al casi orgasmo, para después retirarse y negándole su ansiada liberación.

Cuando por fin entró en él, Loki sentía demasiada excitación, demasiado calor. Thor le sonrió con cariño, mirando los tatuajes en ambos brazos, donde las flores parecían tener su propio brillo. Se inclinó para besar los labios del pelinegro.

Fue un beso necesitado, dulce pero fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se separaron, tuvieron que regular su respiración.

—Loki. Te amo.

Lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Cuando abrió sus ojos, supo que Loki sentía lo mismo.

—También te amo, bruto.

Thor sonrió contra su piel, repitiendo:

—Te amo. Te amo.

No dejo de repetírselo en toda la noche.

**:::::(...):::::**

—Todavía no puedo decidir qué estilo me gusta más.

Era ya tarde, más de las dos de la tarde. Loki nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo en cama por voluntad propia, pero en ese momento, no quería estar en ningún otro lado.

Thor sonrió con diversión, sabiendo que Loki se refería a su estilo de cabello.

—Te ves más… peligroso. Como un mafioso —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, moviendo su mano hacia el pene de Thor, que comenzó a masturbar—. Es, de hecho, bastante sexy.

Thor soltó una risa que terminó como un gemido, y aunque deseaba mucho seguir con eso, tenía que decirle las cosas a Loki.

—Voy a hablar con mis padres, les pediré dinero, para poder volver a la escuela —dijo con cierta incertidumbre, Loki le miró con sorpresa—. Y también, quiero que pronto conozcan al hombre que me hace feliz.

—¿En serio me estás hablando de tus padres, _mientras _te masturbo? —preguntó con verdadero escepticismo.

—De acuerdo, hablar después.

—Bien dicho.

—Por cierto, nunca te he preguntado —Loki rodó los ojos con irritación—, lo siento, pero tengo que saber, si hay algo que nunca quieras que haga. El corte de cabello es un buen ejemplo.

Loki suspiró con cansancio, pareciendo que su diversión se atrasaría un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, pensó bien la respuesta para Thor, y cuando la supo, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y amenazantes.

—Si alguna vez se te ocurre besarme la maldita calva —apretó con leve fuerza el pene de Thor, como una sutil amenaza—, voy a castrarte.

Thor ni siquiera intentó retener la sincera carcajada que salió de sus labios, Loki sonrió igual de divertido y se acercó para volver a besar los labios del rubio. Thor lo recibió gustoso, abrazando el cuerpo más pequeño y aun sonriendo contra sus labios.

Era un momento de felicidad, por el que Thor rogó a todos los dioses que no se lo arrancarán.

**:::::(...):::::**

—¿Tú qué?

Su voz sonó igual de incrédula que como se sentía. Miró al castaño en frente de él con los ojos bien abiertos, Tony sonrió más, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Estoy en cinta —repitió, tomó otro trago de su café, mirando a Loki con diversión. Steve a su lado, parecía perdido en un sueño—. Tres semanas. Y quiero que tú y Thor sean sus padrinos.

Loki y Thor se miraron con confusión, Loki le frunció el ceño a Tony y le dijo las palabras que ambos estaban pensando.

—¿Estás consciente de ninguno de nosotros somos realmente católicos o estamos casados? —Tony agitó su mano con desdén.

—Detalles, detalles. Eso no es lo que importa. Tengo un feto que pronto será bebe y quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo de él cuando tenga reconciliaciones calientes con mi esposo.

—Tony —amonestó Rogers con un sonrojo en su rostro, el castaño sonrió más—. No queremos provocarles inconvenientes —dijo Steve con una sonrisa gentil y comprensiva—. Tony y yo comprenderemos si deciden declinar.

Y como era imposible mandar al diablo a Steve, Thor y Loki terminaron aceptando.

**:::::(...):::::**

Meses después Thor podía sentir cómo su mundo entero se derrumbaba por completo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla.

Loki, sentado a su lado, estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera se había estremecido o algo parecido, solo se quedó ahí quieto, helado como una estatua.

Acababan de encontrar un tumor maligno.

Más cáncer.

—¿En qué etapa está? —preguntó Thor. Banner le miró con impotencia.

—Tercera.

Muy avanzado.

El maldito tumor había avanzado demasiado. Y solo había aparecido así de la nada, como si de repente hiciera "puf". Bruce les hablo de la forma para proceder en estos casos, las opciones que tenían y que debían de comenzar lo más pronto posible. Thor escuchó todo con atención, porque tal parecía que Loki a su lado, no prestaba atención a nada.

El rubio se despidió de Banner, pero Loki salió tan rápido como pudo, Thor le ofreció una disculpa al doctor, siguiendo a Loki con presura.

Todo el camino a casa fue silencioso y fue hasta que llegaron a casa que Loki explotó.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —gritó al tiempo que pateaba la mesita de café, Thor se sorprendió por su arrebato, pero no lo detuvo—. ¡Hay tanta maldita gente que se merece esto! —tiró todo lo que estaba en la encimera de la cocina, no conforme con eso, tomó una de las sillas, la cargo y la lanzó contra la pared—. ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Siguió destruyendo cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, quería destruir todo, acabar con todo lo que le rodeaba. Acabar con el cáncer, hacerlo desaparecer de forma sencilla, como si solo chasqueara los dedos y lo hiciera inexistente.

Quería tanto acabar con todo.

Se dejó caer agotado en el suelo, dejando caer por completo todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, y deseo demasiado que alguien le diera la respuesta.

Thor camino hasta él cuando vio que se había calmado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo convertirse en su escudo del mundo, de la enfermedad, de todo.

Fue hasta que anocheció, que Loki se movió, incómodo por estar tanto tiempo en el suelo.

Thor se levantó, antes de ofrecerle su mano a Loki. El pelinegro solo miro el gesto, antes de levantar la mirada.

—Cárgame —dijo, Thor parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me cargues —alzó una ceja con una mirada en blanco—. Supongo que esos músculos no están solo de adorno. Vamos, cárgame como a uno novia, llévame à la cama.

—Pensé que este tipo de cosas era demasiado femenino para tu gusto —dijo Thor, aun así, se agachó para levantar a Loki en sus brazos.

—Bueno, ahora quiero ser jodidamente femenino.

—Como ordene, mi reina.

—Aprendes rápido, esclavo —Thor soltó una risa sincera, besando la frente de Loki y comenzando a caminar con el pelinegro en sus brazos. Loki lo miró con ojos curiosos, antes de preguntar—. Si no estuviera enfermo… ¿te casaría conmigo?

Thor detuvo su paso, mirando a Loki sin comprender, pero cuando vio la mirada de los ojos verdes, anhelando una respuesta, hablo con toda la verdad del mundo

—Me casaría contigo, aunque estuvieras loco. Aunque tuviera que superar mil pruebas —sonrió con amor, uniendo sus frentes con amor—. Y lo haremos, te lo prometo

**:::::(...):::::**

Tal parecía que esa promesa nunca se cumpliría.

Loki solo empeoró de ahí en adelante, pues apenas era capaz de levantarse de la cama y apenas hacía algo más que dormir, su cuerpo adelgazó aún más, llegando al punto en el que Thor temió dañarlo si lo tocaba con mucha fuerza.

Loki moría cada día más.

Y Thor sentía que él también.

Bruce dio toda su ayuda, hizo todo y más por Loki.

Pero el cáncer estaba ganando.

**:::::(...):::::**

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama.

Habían entrelazado sus cuerpos, sumidos en un silencio y paz que ninguno quería romper, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Mañana volveremos a ir con Bruce —dijo Thor, solo para tener una excusa para escuchar la voz de Loki.

—No tiene caso —dijo Loki, Thor lo ignoró.

—Creo que nos dará más opciones, más…

—Thor —le cortó Loki con suavidad, el rubio enterró subrostro en el cuello de Loki, el pelinegro suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio—. ¿No tenías que estudiar para tus exámenes de la universidad?

—No.

—Bueno, en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, y para eso tendrás que soltarme.

Ambos sabían que ya no hablaban de la escuela.

—No quiero volver a soltarte. Quiero que siempre estés así conmigo. Siempre.

Loki no respondió, continuando con las caricias en el cabello de Thor, sintiendo las suaves hebras que comenzaban a crecer, entre sus dedos.

—Si alguna vez despertarás a lado de un cadáver, ¿te asustarías? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Sinceramente, no lo se, pero no es como que quiera averiguarlo.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

—Thor, duérmete, estás agotado.

—Estoy bien.

—Yo soy el enfermo y te ves mucho peor que yo.

—Lo que te hace mucho más guapo.

—Siempre he sido mucho más guapo que tu —dijo con una sonrisa ladina, beso los labios del rubio con cariño, Thor correspondió el beso—. Duérmete, Thor. Mañana vamos a ver Bruce en el hospital, quiero que descansemos bien esta noche —los ojos azules le miraron con cansancio.

—Por favor, prométeme despertarme si te comienzas a sentir mal —Loki le sonrió de forma un poco débil, sus caricias siendo una buena forma para hacerlo dormir.

—Lo prometo.

**:::::(...):::::**

Supo que el dolor en su corazón no estaba ahí solo porque sí.

Todavía no salía el sol, el rubio supo que no debió de dormir más de tres horas, su cuerpo temblaba por una razón que no entendía y se sintió como si se quedara sin aire. Aun así, Thor ignoro todo eso al tiempo que miraba a Loki.

Se veía tan tranquilo..., tan en paz...

—Loki —llamó con voz suave, pasando la yema de sus dedos, con absoluta suavidad, sobre la piel helada.

Loki siguió durmiendo.

—Loki… te tienes que despertar… —dijo, esta vez con voz más débil. Le estaba doliendo demasiado el pecho.

Thor tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del menor, comenzó a depositar besos dulces por toda la frente y mejilla del ojiverde, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran por todo su rostro.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital… Habías dicho que me despertarías si te sentías mal.

Pero Loki no lo había despertado, porque realmente no se había sentido mal. Durante la noche Loki se había sentido tan amado, tan satisfecho, tan completo. Él no había visto la necesidad de sacar a Thor de su sueño, porque había disfrutado mucho de tan solo acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, de calentar su persona con ayuda de los brazos del rubio. Se había sentido como si tuviera un escudo que nunca pensó necesitar, se sintió protegido.

Thor se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, recargando su espalda ahí y atrayendo todavía más entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Loki. Se sentía demasiado ligero y liviano.

—Loki… Cariño… —acarició su cabello con suavidad, esperando a que Loki devolviera el abrazo, a que reaccionara, a que le dijera que le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada—. Amor. Despierta, por favor.

Loki no lo hizo.

**:::::(...):::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::::(...):::::**

El calor de la ciudad se colaba por la ventana.

Una leve corriente de aire agitaba las cortinas del lugar, cuando unos golpes insistentes se escucharon en la puerta. No hubo reacción en el apartamento y después de varios minutos los golpes comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerza y más insistencia.

Esta vez hubo movimiento del bulto en el suelo. Un sonoro quejido y una maldición se escucharon, los golpes de la puerta no se detuvieron, pero la persona en el suelo siguió ignorando los sonidos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedo inconsciente de nuevo.

Dos horas después, los golpes se seguían escuchando, la insistencia seguía siendo la misma y Thor frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba

—Apestas —fue el saludo que recibió cuando abrió la puerta.

Thor no respondió y solo se quedó ahí parado, mirando a Tony con la mirada aburrida, el castaño arrugó la nariz con molestia y empujó al rubio levemente para entrar en el departamento—. ¿Es grasa lo que veo en tu cuerpo? ¿Qué paso con tu montón de músculos? El lavadero se convirtió en llanta.

Thor cerró la puerta, sin apartar su dura mirada del intruso, Tony lo ignoró por completo y caminó hasta el centro de la sala de estar, donde se quedó parado, mirando con ojo crítico todo el lugar.

Los ojos cafés recorrieron todo el lugar, que era un absoluto desastre. Había cientos de periódicos abandonados por todo el departamento, trastes sucios, (la mayoría vasos con líquidos extraños), miles de botellas de alcohol vacías, (cerveza, ron, whisky, tequila, vodka, coñac, vino… Claramente Thor pasó por todas las marcas de alcohol barato) y cobijas esparcidas en el suelo y sofá, (ambos bastante sucios)

Tony cruzó los brazos, intentando verse indiferente ante el olor. No tenía ganas de averiguar cómo estaría el resto del departamento.

—Bueno, por lo al menos mantienes este lugar ventilado —murmuró, viendo la única ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Thor caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró de golpe, junto con las cortinas. El rubio volvió a paso pesado hasta el sillón y se dejó caer de golpe, ignorando nuevamente al castaño.

El millonario rodó los ojos, antes de que mirara como Thor abría una nueva botella de alcohol y tomaba grandes tragos de ella.

—¿Te estás convirtiendo en Farhad? —preguntó después de un tiempo. Thor le frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? —fue la primera respuesta que recibió del rubio. Tony continuó.

—¿Loki era tu bella Shirin y ahora que se fue te convertiste en Farhad?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó Thor, sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Tony estrecho la boca y miró al rubio con cierta frialdad.

—No has visitado la tumba de Loki.

Thor se quedó completamente callado, la tensión entre ellos se hizo evidente, pero ninguno apartó la mirada del otro, Tony apretó sus manos en puños.

—Estás intentando olvidarte de él, ¿no es así?

—Vete de aquí —la voz de Thor fue helada, enfadada.

—¿Así es como mantienes su memoria? ¿Ahogándote en tu existencia y olvidando su persona?

—Te advertí de que te largaras —dijo, levantándose esta vez de su lugar, pero tambaleándose por el mareo que le provocaba el alcohol.

—¿Qué pensaría Loki si estuviera aquí?

—¡Loki está muerto!

—¡Pero tú no! ¡Y eso hubiera sido suficiente para Loki en cualquier caso! —Thor caminó lejos de él. No quería oír el nombre de Loki, pero Stark no le daría tregua—. ¡Es un ciclo de vida, la gente nace y muere, si no hubiera muerto ese día, hubiera sido cualquier otro!

Tony respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y mirando al rubio con tristeza. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza levemente, sintiendo el dolor de Thor. Después de todo, Loki había sido casi su hermano. Y, Dios, dolía demasiado—. No eres el único al que le afectó su muerte —dijo con la voz débil—. Y sé que, si me pusiera en tu lugar, si Steve muriera..., el _solo _pensarlo es… agobiante, pero ahora tengo algo más por lo que vivir.

Thor miró al castaño, con la mirada todavía fría y un tono de voz indiferente.

—Yo no tengo nada… Nunca pude crear nada con Loki… Ya no tengo nada que me recuerde a Loki...

—Tienes vida —dijo enfadado—. Y eso es más que suficiente para recordarlo.

No hubo más respuestas por parte de Thor, se negó a incluso seguir mirando al millonario. Tony supo que no sacaría nada más del rubio.

—De todas formas —dijo, tratando de volver a su postura relajada—, vine porque dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Peter… _Tres Años. _Y quiero que uno de sus padrinos esté ahí, ya que no ha ido verlo. Así que, deja de lado tu fobia al jabón y comienza a limpiarte.

Con esas palabras, Tony salió de la casa.

**:::::(...):::::**

Thor volvió a quedarse en silencio en su departamento.

No le importó. Volvió a acomodarse en el suelo, terminándose la cerveza en sus manos para después dejar que el sueño lo consumiera.

Despertó después, en medio de la noche. Comenzó a llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Loki seguía sin estar a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el cáncer lo había matado y se lo había llevado.

Fue hasta que salió el sol que pudo calmarse.

Suspiró y abrió una nueva botella de alcohol, pero el olor hizo estragos en su cuerpo y tuvo que correr de nuevo hasta el baño, vaciando todo el contenido tóxico que había tenido en su sistema.

Cuando salió del baño, lo primero que vio fue el librero de Loki, tan perfectamente acomodado como lo estuvo siempre. Thor no lo había vuelto a tocar, siendo su santuario y lo único que le quedaba de Loki.

Miró su casa y, con triste decepción, se dio cuenta, de que, si Loki lo viera ahora, en estos momentos, lo insultaría, lo regañaría y luego saldría corriendo.

Thor sonrió con dolor.

**:::::(...):::::**

Tony miró al montón de niños corriendo de aquí para allá.

Murmuró palabras inteligibles, mirando que todo estuviera perfecto para su pequeño. Los gritos de los enanos corriendo lo ponían de los nervios, pero eran los amigos que Peter había pedido invitaran, por lo que no pudo negarse.

—Señor —habló Jarvis a través de su celular—. Acaba de llegar otro invitado.

—Pues que entre —dijo, mirando como un niño manchaba su piso de baba y moco.

—Tal vez quiera darle usted mismo la bienvenida.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero caminó hasta la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Se detuvo cuando vio ahí a Beach Boy, luciendo tenso e incómodo.

—Hey —dijo el rubio.

—Hey —respondió. Thor movió los pies con nerviosismo. Alzó una caja grande, decorada muy mal con papeles de Los Vengadores.

—Vine al cumpleaños de mi ahijado.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, antes de que Tony sonriera con cariño—. Llegas tarde.

—Thor —murmuró Steve con sorpresa cuando aparecieron donde estaban todos. El rubio sonrió con cierta incomodidad, notando que era el centro de atención.

—Hola, Steve.

Rogers caminó hasta Thor y le dio un abrazó. A Odinson le tomó por sorpresa y terminó devolviendo el gesto con cierta incomodidad. Cuando se separaron, el Capitán le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Gracias por venir —dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

Thor le sonrió de forma débil.

—¡Peter! —llamó Stark.

Un niño castaño llegó corriendo, con una máscara roja y líneas blancas, como si fueran telarañas. Cuando llegó frente a sus padres, Tony lo cargó en sus brazos.

—Él es Thor, tu padrino.

—Hola, Peter.

—Hola, señor Thor —respondió el pequeño con timidez, antes de sonreír cuando vio la flor en el brazo del rubio—. Bonita —dijo señalando la flor, Thor sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, pero le sonrió con cariño a Peter.

—A partir de ahora, espero que vengas a verlo al menos una vez a la semana. Todos deben adorar a Peter como al sol, además de que me debes varias noches de niñera—dijo el millonario. Thor sonrió de forma sincera esta vez.

—Que pesado —dijo Thor con una suave risa.

El viviría, no sólo sobreviviría.

Por Él. Y por Loki.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

_**Fin De La Historia.**_

Como que algo le faltó, pero no se bien que.

¿Entendieron todo con respecto a la marca? De no ser así, no duden en preguntarme que con gusto lo explico.

También, lamento si escribí algo mal respecto al cáncer, investigué todo lo que pude y traté de ponerme en los zapatos de una persona que padece esta enfermedad, espero no haber faltado al respeto a nadie. Sinceramente, es muy difícil escribir una historia _decente_ sobre la enfermedad. Aun así...

_**Gracias por llegar al final.**_


End file.
